Tale Of Betrayal
by celestria06
Summary: Spike is a famous rock star! He has everything he ever wanted in life money, friends, fame, women, But what happen, when he takes everything for granted, And ends up losing the most precious thing he ever had!


_AN… Story Sound familiar… Ya because there's a similar story here…. But fear not… it's the same story…I haven't posted in like a long time…And I can't seem to remember what my account membership was so had to make up a new one… But it's still Celestria! I promise you… _

_Beta ~ I met awesome girl! Her names Angie! She's been beting my stories for me, And big thanks to her, She's a great friend to me, So Love you Angie hehe! If it weren't for her my grammar and spelling would stink!_

_BTW IN totally need of a Beta…. N e one would like the job??? _

~*~*~*~Chapter One--Prologue~*~*~*~*~

"Look, Dru can't talk right now, I'll call you later, I love you too, bye," Spike Giles whispered into his cell phone. He opened his front door, dropped his bags on the floor and noticed that the house looked super clean.

"Buffy, I'm home and I come bearing gifts," He called through out the house. When he didn't get an answer he called again, "Buffy," Spike looked down at his watch it was almost 11, he knew she wouldn't go out this late, He looked into the kitchen it was clean, there were pots on the strove, but all the dishes were clean and put away.

Finally he decide to check upstairs, "Buffy." He called a little louder this time.

He switched on the hall light so he could see where he was going and stopped for a second.

He opened the door closest to him, it had a plaque stuck to the outside with name "Annabel" written on it in beautiful old fashioned lettering. All pink and glittery, obviously a little girls room. He walked in quietly over to the crib looked inside and was shocked to find it empty.

"BUFFY!" He shouted, this time more urgently, running out of the room and into his bedroom. This room was also empty, but he noticed a few drawers where open and the door to Buffy's side of the closet was ajar. Then he noticed everything was gone, all her cloths and shoes, everything. Spike was totally bewildered, he had no idea what was happening. He slowly made his way over to the centre of the room and as he did he saw something on the side of the bed. A letter with his name on it. Spike sat down picked up the envelope, ripped it open and began reading

Dear William By the time you read this, I'll already be gone, there's soup on the strove in case your hungry after your flight, all you have to do is warm it up. As you can see Annabel and I aren't here, don't worry, she's fine and she's with me. I'm sorry Spike. I'm so sorry I wasn't the prefect wife for you, I tried to be, I really did, I cooked and cleaned and tried my very best but I guess it was never good enough.

I couldn't take another second of it Spike, having you come home to me, hugging me, kissing me and telling me you love me, then smelling the cheap perfume on your clothes. Or cleaning their lipstick off your shirts and finding condom rappers in your pants pockets. It broke a little piece off my heart every time I did.

I loved you Spike, and I didn't think you'd ever hurt me; But I'm not going to be a doormat anymore, just being walked on like I'm nothing. I'm sick of having you come home knowing I'll be there with dinner on the table.

Making love to you, was HELL to me, having you whisper you love me into my ear. I just wanted to die, and when you where done, I would cry, and never once did you ever wonder why my pillow was wet. Then sometimes I'd watched you sleep, you'd have this peaceful look on your face while I curled your hair in my fingers, I'd start to wonder "are they prettier than me", "are they smarter", "did they give you something I couldn't," And I still never got a answer.

A million times Cordelia asked me why I stayed, and only one thing ever came to mind, Annabel. She's why I stayed, I didn't want Annabel to have to grow up without a father like I did, so I stayed. But then after awhile something inside finally broke and it hit me, that you aren't the man I married, he left me along time ago. You're a shell of the man I married. He would never have hurt me the way you have, because along time ago we where happy. Dammit Spike I loved you and god help me I still do. Do you have any idea how hard this was for me, writing this letter packing my things, it almost killed me, you've hurt me so much. But I wont let you destroy what I have left of my self-respect.

Spike you must know I love you because if I didn't I would have left the first time, you came to me and explained what happened. Yeah it hurt, but I forgave you, because I looked at you and saw in your eyes that you where sorry, and then you made a promise to me, do you remember? you said ~Buffy as long as I live I'll never hurt you again~ But you broke that promise. We took vows William, and they meant something to me.

I don't want anything from you Spike, you can have the house the cars everything. I don't think I could stay in the house anyway, I'd constantly be thinking, did he ever bring his whores home and screw them in our bed.

If you're wondering why I didn't tell you this in person, well it's because I knew you'd try to stop me, and I know just looking into your eyes I would have stayed but I'm going to be strong this time,

Good-Bye William,

Love Always Buffy…

* * *

_Chapter Two- Tonight and The Rest Of My Life_

_********* Pussy Cats******_

_Three years Ago_

"_Hello Gentlemen!!! Put yours hands together and Get your wallets out! ," the short chubby bald man in the most tacky outfit a black suit with a gold glitter vest announced to the room of shouting drunken men waiting for the next dancer to appear. "So give it up for her royal highness herself! Queen C," The music started and sexy brunette appeared on stage._

"_Alright gents, I'm heading off, It's getting late and I have an early class," the bleach blond man announced to all his friends as he stood up from his seat. He really doubt that his friends heard him considering there eyes never left the stage._

"_Already Spike… It's still early It's only….wow It's 3," The blue haired man said checking the time on his cell phone "Yay I'm gonna bounce to guys, Willow probably wondering where I'm at," He explained dropping a few bills on the table. "Spike practice?" _

"_Oh yea there's practice Angel, Harris practice tomorrow at 7 my place so don't be late!," He warned "Here's my half for the drinks," dropping a few bills along side Oz half._

_"Com oooon Shpiiike! It'sh shtill earlyyy!" Xander Harris slurred he was complete wasted he looked like he was about to pass out ant moment._

"_One of you driving Harris home?," Spike asking Oz and Angel_

_"Yep, he's riding with me," Spike older stepbrother Angel answered, If you looked at both Angel and Spike together you couldn't tell they were even related. Angel was taller with a body more thicker than Spike with brown spiky hair also had these big brown eyes that made the girls melt. Spike on the hand had some killer cheekbones and a pair of baby blue eyes and was a slight slender. _

_Both Him and Oz exited the club at the same time both men said their goodbye to one another and went their separate ways._

_Spike walked into the dark parking a lot the only light coming from the street light He was almost to his Harley when he heard voice coming from the side of the club._

"_Parker I said no, now please just leave me alone," the girl pleaded _

"_Come on… girls like you always want it," Parker said_

_"Parker, I said no. Leave me alone, please!" A girl shrieked. "Ouch, stop! Ow- you're hurting me! Please Parker, leave me alone!" _

_Spike followed the voice and found some bloke had a girl pushed up against the wall _

_"Hey. I believe the lady said no." Parker turned to see Spike, _

_"Mind you own business," he snarled. _

_"Please help me," the girl pleaded. _

"_You know what I'm gonna make this my business, So best walk away before my fist connect with your pretty boy face," Spike warned as he started walking closer towards them. Parker not being much of a fighter back way._

"_You know what this little whore isn't worth," he replied leaving the alley opposite way of Spike_

_Spike walked over to the girl who he noticed had bend over to pick up what to look like books off the dirty muddy ground, _

"_Here let me help," He said bending over to help her pick up her books _

"_Thanks, you done more then enough," she smiled as Spike gave her books. _

"_You sure you okay,"__ He asked lifting a brow_

"_Yea, just that stupid jerk Parker got my books dirty, which aren't even my there the college library," she ranted with a little bit of attitude in her voice_

_Spike frowned poor girl must have stayed late studying in the library and Parker just happen to leave the strip club as Buffy was passing by. Spike noticed her hair and face glitter in the dim of the street light her eye make up a little smudged thanks to Parker. His eyes finally catches her sparkling green eyes and this girl in front of him was indeed pretty_

"_You know that guy that attacked you??" Spike asked _

"_Ya, that's Parker I have him for a few classes, but usually he isn't so forceful like right now, guess he had a few to much to drink," she explained remember the smell of alcohol on Parker. For the first time Buffy finally really look at her knight in shinning amour and smiled he was __gorgeous._

" _So, where were you coming from? Kind of late to be at the library," _

"_Actually I just got off work, I'm…I work here,…I'm a dancer," she said looking down ashamed and embarrassed. _

_Spike finally noticed there was a side door to the strip club. She was a *Bloody Stripper.* _

_"I'm Spike. What's your name?" _

_Her head shot up at his introduction, surprised he cared. "Buffy, Buffy Summers." _

______

Present…

*She's gone* was the only thing that raced through his mind. *She's really gone, His daughter and Buffy. They're gone*

*There's gone* was the only thing that kept racing through his mind "She really left, and she took there their daughter," he kept repeating to himself.

"No!!!! No!!," He screamed to an empty house Spike was completely numb no idea what kind of emotions to feel. But a sudden feeling of angry and rage came upon him. Spike grabbed anything he could get his hands on he threw a lamps across the room breaking it into many little pieces, and knocked over tables. Pulling the sheets off the bed him and his wife once shared. He spun around, looking for something else to throw. And that's when he saw it. Their wedding picture.

He stopped and traced his fingers over his wife who was so happy that day. They were so happy.

He threw the picture into the dresser mirror, breaking the glass in the process.

"Oh god," He said grabbing the frame from all the broken glass. Red stained his fingers as he plucked the glass from the wedding picture. He didn't even flinch; he felt nothing. Blood dripped onto the floor, onto the picture. He sat there for how long time, staring at the blood-covered picture, when the phone rang.

"Buffy!" He thought, racing down the stairs to the phone. "Buffy? Luv? Is that you? Please come home!" he pleaded desperately. A pause; quiet breathing on the other end.

"Sorry Babe, just me. I'll come home, if you'd like." the woman on the other end giggled and Spike's heart sunk in his chest, "I was wondering when you were coming over tonig-" Spike slammed the phone on the table. He was lost, she was gone.

Spike made his way back upstairs, this time into his daughter's room. It was so clean and neat. Pink walls and yellows ducks adorned the walls. It was so. . .cheery. His eyes fell on another picture of him smiling with his daughter cradled in his arms. Memories rushed quickly into his mind before he could stop them.

_*Come on baby say it for daddy, come on, you can do it* He heard Buffy sweet voices say._

Spike grabbed a pink stuffed animal that was still in the crib and held it to his chest.

_*D-da- Da* _

_*Spike did you hear that? Her first word. . .* He slid to the floor, holding the pig close to his heart. And that's when he finally let the tears fall. _


End file.
